Time's Scars
by AnimeFan1234
Summary: A war is approaching. One that May determine if the Soul Society and Huenco Mundo will continue to exist. Changed Name. Was once War In the Soul Society
1. 1st Scar: Quiet Before The Storm

**Everything was quiet. There seemed to be no life at all as Ukitake Jushiro, captain of squad thirteen of the Gotei 13, lay quietly on the bed in his small room trying desperately to get the sleep he had deserved after a long day of doing almost nothing but paperwork. For this certain captain, it was almost a bad thing. His illness, Tuberculosis, won't allow him to work too hard, or the blasted illness would rear its ugly head. He folded his arms behind his head and sighed as quietly as possible, making sure not to wake up Kiyone or Sentaro. He sat up and decided to go outside, giving up on trying to go to sleep. He quietly slipped out the door and made his way to one of his favorite spots, underneath a large, nearby sakura tree. He sat down underneath it and a light wind blew. "It's so peaceful out tonight, isn't it Ukitake?" asked the voice of one of Ukitake's fellow captains and one of his best friends, Shunsui Kyoraku. Ukitake noticed sarcasm in his comrade's voice, but pretended not to. "What are you doing up at 3:30 in the morning? Wait; don't tell me, you're not up drinking your weight in sake again, aren't you?" Ukitake asked. Knowing his friend's annoying drinking habits, he was surprised when Shunsui replied with a nod signaling no. "There's somethin' strange goin' on tonight. Haven't you noticed it yet?" he asked. Ukitake nodded yes and Shunsui sighed. "I wonder, do you think it could Aizen?" Ukitake asked. "That traitor? If so, he most likely has at least three of the Espadas, Gin, and Tosen with him. Also, I heard from Soi Fon that he was planning on starting a war. We'll have to constantly be on guard if that's the case." said the 8****Th**** squad captain as he pulled a bottle of sake out of what seemed to be nowhere. Ukitake began thinking of what the horrible outcome of a war between Huenco Mundo and the Soul Society would be. The most likely possibility would be that both sides would end up destroying themselves along with both Huenco Mundo and the Soul Society. **_**No one would survive. So at all costs, we must avoid a war. **_**Ukitake's thoughts of the destruction of the war was interrupted when Byakuya Kuchki, captain of squad six, and his lieutenant, Renji Abarai walked over as well. "The war unfortunately cannot be avoided Ukitake. No matter how much we want to avoid it." Byakuya said in almost a whisper as if reading the 13****Th**** squad captain's mind. Suddenly, for some reason, the strange energies dispersed. "I think I have to agree with Captain Kuchki this time. Sorry Captain Ukitake." said Renji. **_**Unfortunately, I agree with him as well.**_** Ukitake thought. "Well, I suppose we better sleep for the next couple hours of night we have left instead of holding a private conversation about Aizen's **_**possible **_**war. We still don't know if it's true or not. We need to keep our strength up and be ready for anything though. Especially you Ukitake. We're going to need every ounce of strength the Soul Society has. So we need you to stay in as good of health you can stay in." Byakuya said. "I agree." Ukitake said as everyone headed for their own home to get rest. The war was coming. And everyone knew it.**

**To Ukitake, the next day seemed to never come. Even after the little meeting he had with Shunsui, Byakuya, and Renji, he was still unable to find peace of mind and fall asleep. The talk of Aizen's personal issues with the Soul Society and his idea of a war didn't help him at all. So all he was able to do was watch shadows dance across the wall, all seeming like they would jump off and attack him without hesitation. The Pure light of the sun shined in through the window onto his face as the tired captain slightly squinted. He put on arm over his eyes as if telling the light to disappear forever. Never to return. "Captain, aren't you awake yet? It's ten o'clock in the morning. You need to get up." said Kiyone. Ukitake remained motionless. "Did you forget about your captain's meeting today sir?" Sentaro asked. Ukitake immediately shot up. Unfortunately, it was a little too fast, considering he broke out into a coughing fit. Out of instinct, Kiyone bolted over to her captain to try and calm him down. He soon gained control of himself and the small attack ended at least two minutes after it started. "Are you ok, captain?" asked Kiyone, a look of worry on her face. "Please, there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. It wasn't that bad this time." he said with a vague smile. "That's good. But, knowing you captain, you'd lie to make us feel better." Sentaro said. "Captain Ukitake," said Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten, as he walked through the door to Ukitake's home. "It's time for the captain's meeting."**

"**So Yama-Jii, what's this whole meeting about?" Shunsui asked, being sure to use his disrespectful nickname while referring to Head Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yammamoto, his old master. Yammamoto remained silent, not daring to answer the 8****Th ****Squad Captain's question as if the entire place would explode if he did. After the first eighty seconds of the meeting, he opened his mouth, paused, and shortly after, he answered. "I'm sure you all have heard the rumor of Aizen Sosuke's plan of waging a war between the Soul Society and Huenco Mundo, haven't you?" he asked. "The unfortunate truth is, the war, will be held two days from now." he continued with no visible emotion on his face. "What?!" Toshiro shouted angrily. "That gives us no possible time to prepare for what lies ahead! You can't possibly expect us captains to be prepared in that short time!" yelled Soi Fon captain of squad 2, just as angry at the head captain's sudden news. "Calm yourselves!" Yammamoto commanded. "Things will end up working out. I promise." he continued. All that could be heard at that possible moment was the sound of the slightly strong wind banging against the door, sounding if someone was asking for permission to enter the room. It was one of the most uncomfortable silences the ten captains had witnessed in a while. Finally, a question came from Komamora captain of squad 7, breaking the silence. "Well, do you even have a plan head captain?" Another awkward silence occurred. "No, I don't." he replied as the rest of the captain's faces showed nothing but shock. **

**The meeting came to a close a short half an hour after it had began. All captains were unable to believe what they had been told. "How could Head Captain Yammamoto not have a plan? When people discus there going to be a war in two darn days, you're supposed to have a flippin' plan!" Toshiro shouted as angrily as he had been during the meeting. Ukitake scratched the back of his head. "Well, I honestly can't say much different about that opinion Toshiro." Byakuya said. For once, he agreed with someone. But, Ukitake or Shunsui, or any other captain couldn't disagree with Toshiro's opinion. "Thank you Byakuya." said Toshiro, a little confused at the odd captain's agreement. "Well, if the head captain won't think up a plan, we'll think of one ourselves." said Komamora. **_**That's not a bad idea. How could Komamora think of something like that so quickly though? **_**Ukitake thought to himself. "Yeah, that's not a half bad idea." Toshiro said to no one in particular. "Yeah, we could hold a meeting for the next two nights and further on into the war. All captains will have to attend them." Byakuya said. "But, what about the old man? Will he be allowed to attend them?" Shunsui asked. "Think about it Kyoraku." said the captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsutchi. "Even if we did let him, he would be too stubborn to attend them." "You got me there Kurotsutchi." said Kyoraku. **_**Well. Things most certainly will be interesting these next few days. Won't they? **_**Ukitake thought as the nine captains continued to conjure up their plan.**

**T****o ****B****e ****C****o****n****t****i****n****u****e****d ****…**


	2. 2nd Scar:First Casualty and Preperations

**The next day was chaotic. Regular Soul Reapers, lieutenants, and captains ran amuck the Soul Society preparing for tomorrow. It was a battle just to stay on your feet in all of the commotion. But one captain remained perfectly on his feet. More like in his sick bed. Late last night, during the captain's meeting discussing the plans for the war, Ukitake had a major attack. Ever since, he had been unable to leave Squad 4 Barracks. "Ukitake, you still stuck in the hospital?" asked Toshiro as he walked through the door. Ukitake nodded yes and frowned. Toshiro completely entered the room, his hands behind his back. "What do you have Toshiro?" Ukitake asked with a raised eyebrow. The captain of squad ten smiled as he walked closer to Ukitake. When he got over there, He placed a large basket of candy on the table next to his bed. Ukitake smiled lightly as Toshiro's smile widened. Never in his life had Ukitake seen so big of a smile on the captain's face. "I hope that satisfies your sweet tooth Jushiro." he said, not moving from that spot. "You're not leaving?" asked Ukitake, a little surprised. Toshiro nodded no as the smile slightly escaped his lips. "I figured I might stay a while since it might be at least ten o'clock before someone else gets to come and visit. So I might as well stay a while."Toshiro said as somebody walked through the door. It was the seventh seat of squad 4, Hanataro Yamada. "How are you Captain Ukitake?" he asked as he walked through the door, being careful not to trip over the wires of all of the expensive equipment. "I'm fine." replied Ukitake with a smile. Hanataro smiled as well. "That's good to hear. But, the real reason that I'm here is to tell you that you can get out of bed. You're free to go." said the seventh seat as his smile widened. "That's great news Ukitake!" said Toshiro, feeling really happy for the poor 13****th**** squad captain. Ukitake immediately shot out of bed, being careful not to move too quickly. All of the sudden, captain of squad 4, Unohana Retsu, and her lieutenant Isane, rushed into Ukitake's hospital room. "Hanataro, we need you to come with us!" shouted the captain. What do you need me for Captain Unohana?" asked Hanataro completely surprised. "It's Head Captain Yamamoto!" shouted Isane.**

"**This is awful! How could this happen?!" shouted Toshiro angrily. "Please keep your voice down Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana said in her usual calm voice, although that voice was not suited for this particular moment. Head Captain Yamamoto had fallen ill. "But, how could this happen just overnight?" asked Shunsui as he walked through the door. "It wasn't just overnight Shunsui." said Captain Unohana. "He has been keeping it a secret from everyone for a while now." "So, he's always been like this?" asked Ukitake. "Yes, I have." Yamamoto answered for himself. "You're really good at acting, Yama-Jii." said Shunsui. "Be serious for once you stupid drunk!?" Toshiro yelled, obviously still angry. "Shut up! Captain Unohana said-"started Ukitake, but was soon cut off by the fourth captain. "Please be quiet. I need to see what I can do to save the Head Captain's life. It will take quite a bit of concentration to do this." she said in almost a whisper. "We'll wait for you outside." said Ukitake as he dragged the others outside.**

**It had been three whole hours since Ukitake, Shunsui, and Toshiro left Unohana to work on the head captain. Shunsui sighed and yet again mysteriously pulled out a large bottle of sake and drank the whole thing down in what seemed to be one gulp. Everyone grew anticipated and Toshiro had became so nervous, the usually calm captain of squad ten, started to fidget! Captain Unohana finally exited the large mansion, a look of dissatisfaction on her face. "Well, how is he?" asked Shunsui. A long swept over the Soul Society. It was as if time had halted. She opened her mouth to say something. Unfortunately, it was not good news. "Ukitake Jushiro, the head captain asked for you personally, to take his place as head captain." she said quietly. "What Was That?!?!?!" everyone shouted, completely surprised.**

**It was the next day and it was definitely not going to be peaceful. Considering today was the big day. It was time for war. **

** At Huenco Mundo **

**Tosen Kaname, former captain of squad 9, stood quietly looking out the window. He was also looking deep into his own thoughts, thinking back to all of the good times he had with his old friend Komamura. But, there was one memory that really got to him. It was quite a long time ago.**

**Flashback**

"_**So Tosen, why did you want to become a Soul Reaper?" asked Komamura. Tosen looked at his friend with his sad, blind eyes. "I want, I want to avenge my deceased friend." he said, a hint of sadness in his slightly deep voice. "Deceased?" Komamura asked. Tosen nodded. "She was also a believer of justice. She had just recently gotten married, and her husband killed her." he said, looking down on the grave. Komamura looked down as well. "I'm sorry Tosen. I shouldn't have said anything." the wolf said apologetically. Tosen looked up and smiled. "No, it's okay."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Tosen sighed and looked down at the sandy ground beneath him. "What's with you? Just enjoyin' the scenery? Ya must be prett~y bored to be doing just **_**that**_**." said Gin Ichimaru, former captain of squad 3, as he came in with that usual, bone chilling smile of his. "So, Yamamoto died? That should make things simplr' fer us, shouldn't it Tosen?" asked the strange man with the face formed to look like a fox. "Hmph." said Tosen and as he walked out of the room, leaving Gin all alone. He sighed and looked back up. "Things will soon begin to get interesting."**

**T****o ****B****e ****C****o****n****t****i****n****u****e****d .****.****.**


End file.
